By My Side
by SincerelyInDenial
Summary: Losing the love of your life once is hard enough. Prequel for “Grave Matters”. SC.


Title: By My Side

By: Kasandra

Rating: K

Pairing: Talleigh

Summary: Losing the love of your life once is hard enough. Prequel for "Grave Matters". Spoilers: Lost Son.

AN: I'm not one for song fics, but I was inspired by Jem's "Missing You", so I credit her for her wonderful words. They fit rather nicely. I also recommend listening to it if you can.

AN2: Having to re-watch Lost Son to transcript was very difficult for me to do, since I deny the event occurred all together.

-------------------------------------------

My happiness disappeared  
the moment you were gone…  
Tell me that I'm gonna wake up  
It's just a bad dream  
Please tell me that it's fiction  
Tell me it's just a lie  
Whatever you choose to tell me  
_Please say he didn't die_

-------------------------------------------

Because of the line of work he was in, there had been many times he had to break the terrible news to someone that their loved one was gone. Though it would be safe to assume that after a dozen or so times, he would've become numb. Maybe for other people in the same line of work he was in, but for Horatio Caine, it never became any easier.

Looking at his protégé, the older man sighed, as he went over the details of the events that were to occur in about an hour. "How are you feeling Speed?"

Tim looked up at his boss, stress evident on his face. "I'm nervous."

"I know. It's going to be alright." Horatio lied, moving around his desk, and perched himself on the corner. He had no idea how he was going to tell Calleigh that her boyfriend was dead – when he wasn't.

"How can you sit there and tell me it's going to be alright?" Tim spat. He cracked his knuckles viciously. "You're not the one who has to "die" today! You don't have to give up everything you ever worked for to be some pawn for the feds! You… you…" Tim began to stutter as he pointed towards Horatio's door, "…are not being forced to give up the love of your life – and don't even give me that crap about Yelina!"

"Speed, calm down. Must I remind you that you chose to go through with this?" Horatio replied, his nerves beginning to fray as well.

"I'm sorry H. I know I chose to do this. I just didn't think this day would come. I didn't think Calleigh and I would fall in love as quickly as we did," Tim replied quietly. He looked down at his feet, his heart thumping wildly.

Horatio gave him a small smile. "Match made in heaven."

Tim gulped hard. "I love her. I want to marry her."

"I know. Speed, I hope you know that you will be extremely missed around here. You're like a son to me." Horatio replied. "Now, let's go through this once more…."

---------------------------------------

Horatio knelt over Tim's body, just as they had rehearsed just days earlier. Horatio had received a call from Washington needing a trace expert for a high profiled case, and Tim had been recommended. When told, Tim jumped at the chance to handle such a case; however, his eagerness came to a screeching halt when he was told that he would have to say goodbye to Miami forever.

Though never close with his biological family, Tim came to regard everyone at the MDPD as his adoptive family. Eric became the brother Tim never got to know in New York, and Calleigh – well, she had wrapped Tim around her finger like a vice. He wasn't sure when he fell in love with her, he assumed with probably from the first time he saw her, as cliché as that sounded. It took some failed attempts of wooing, but eventually Calleigh fell for him just as hard.

He always considered himself a loner, but after being with Calleigh, he couldn't imagine ever being alone again. Now, he was being forced to be alone, and it was killing him inside. However, as much as he loved Calleigh, he knew he had a duty – and it was because of that sense of duty he chose to leave Miami and all that it had to offer behind.

-----------------------------------------

_He and Calleigh were sitting by the shore, spending some much needed downtime with each other. She rested her head against his shoulder, but not before shivering slightly. Tim wrapped his arm around her in an attempt to keep her warm. _

"_Thank you," Calleigh whispered."_

_Tim looked down at her, confusedly. "For what?"_

"_Everything. I love you Tim, more than you could possibly know." Calleigh replied, sitting up. _

_Tim stared into her eyes, and swore he felt his heart swelling. "I love you too."_

_It was the first time they had told each other that they loved one another._

------------------------------------------

Horatio stood up, picking up his gun. His eyes flitted upwards, and saw Calleigh in his line of sight. He swore to himself; he didn't want her to see Tim like that. He walked over to Calleigh, who was standing shell shocked.

"Hey…okay. Uh, I need you to start processing the firearms evidence. This is mine and this is Speed's." Horatio recited the line from the script given to him as he handed the two guns over to Calleigh.

Calleigh nodded slowly; she felt as if she were going to faint or possibly lose her lunch. "Is there anything I need to know about the shooting?"

"Uh, well…a lot of confusion." Horatio replied, biting his cheek. '_It's all fake!'_ his mind screamed.

Calleigh's eyes shot up. "And?" The urge to lose her lunch all over Horatio grew. Her heart ached; her palms began to sweat and the last thing she wanted to do was to return to work when all she wanted to was to hold onto what little warmth Speed had left in his body.

"And uh, Speed may have had to look at his gun."

"Okay." Calleigh replied. She looked over at where Speed lied and anger began to resonate within.

-----------------------------------------

"Calleigh, you have to let go. Honey, you have to let go." Horatio gently told Calleigh as she held onto Tim's coffin.

"No, no, no!" Calleigh sobbed, her hands clutching tightly. Horatio looked over at Eric and nodded him over. Eric made a move to remove her, but instead she pushed him away. "Leave me be!"

"Calleigh…" Eric began.

"He promised he'd clean his gun ever since dispo day. He _promised_." Calleigh stressed the last word. "Now look at where it's gotten him. He's dead!" She continued to sob onto the coffin. "Oh God, I loved him so much!"

------------------------------------------------

She couldn't recall actually being lifted off Tim's coffin, but Calleigh now found herself alone in the dark in Horatio's office. Her eyes were swollen, and her nose was equally as red. Her hair was matted to her face, black streaks etched on her face. This time she was unable to surpass the urge to throw up, and she immediately reached for the trash receptacle located by Horatio's desk.

After a few minutes, she grabbed a tissue and wiped her mouth. She closed her eyes, still in shock that the day even occurred. Calleigh knew that it was always possible but she didn't think it would happen. Or at least so soon.

They had a minor argument about her crime light – and they quickly made up. That's how things were with her and Tim – they could never stay mad at each other. Someone eventually caved and things were then long forgotten.

"Oh Tim… I'd give anything to have you back," she whispered to the empty room.

"Anything? Can I hold you to that?" a familiar voice spoke up. Calleigh stood up quickly, whirling around. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. There he was – her dead boyfriend, Tim.

"T-Tim?" Calleigh sputtered in disbelief, before promptly passing out.

-------------------------------------------

Another ten minutes passed by before Calleigh woke up. She blinked slowly, and sure enough saw Tim – and now, Horatio kneeling besides her.

"Hey princess. You took a nasty fall." Tim worried.

Calleigh shot up sharply, ignoring the throb in her head. "What the hell is going on? Tim why aren't you dead?"

Tim chuckled awkwardly, "Gee, thanks Calleigh. It's good to see you too."

Horatio and Calleigh both shot him a glare. "Tim, now's not the time." Horatio warned. He sighed, as he and Tim helped Calleigh into a chair. Both men took their time telling Calleigh the specifics of the events.

Calleigh was unsure how to react; she was angry at Tim for not coming to her, she was happy that he was alive but most of all she was sad that Tim had to leave for good; it was as if he died all over again. She blew her nose and dabbed her eyes once more.

"You're the only besides me Calleigh who knows the truth. Tim's parents don't even know." Horatio replied.

"Calleigh, I couldn't leave without you knowing the truth. I couldn't live with myself." Tim spoke quietly.

"And I have to live knowing that I will never wake up next to you again. Or that I will never process a scene with you again. Most importantly, I have to live knowing that I will never have a future with you." Calleigh all but yelled before bursting into tears again.

Tim reached for her, and pulled her tightly to him. "Oh princess. I'm so sorry."

Horatio looked at the lovers, before clearing his throat. "Tim, you have to go soon. I'll give you two a moment." He stood up and left them alone. Tim nodded, hugging Calleigh even more tightly.

"We're going to be together. I promise you that." Tim replied.

Calleigh pulled away and cupped a now shaven cheek. "How?" she questioned softly.

There was a rap at the door, signaling Tim that he had to go soon. Calleigh jumped into Tim's embrace, pulling him down for their last kiss. They stayed like that for sometime, ignoring the second rap at the door.

Calleigh tried focusing on every little detail, but soon gave up into the sensation of Tim holding her, the feelings coursing over her body. Tim gently gripped the back of her head; his hand became tangled in her ice-blonde hair.

Horatio poked his head in. "Tim…" he warned once more. "Your ride is here." He hated having to break them up. Tim and Calleigh slowly broke apart.

"I'll be down in a sec." Tim replied, now holding Calleigh's hand. He squeezed it gently. "I love you."

A lone tear escaped down Calleigh's cheek and he gently brushed it away. "I love you too Tim. Always and forever," she whispered as she squeezed his hand back.

Calleigh wrapped her arms protectively around herself as Tim made his way out of Horatio's office. She looked down at the floor, unable to watch him leave Horatio's office one last time.

Tim reached the door, but not before looking back. "Calleigh?"

Calleigh looked up, expectantly. "Tim?"

His voice was weary, etched with sadness. "I will find a way back to you. Believe me, I will find away."

And all Calleigh could do, was hope.

**FIN.**


End file.
